


Yes, Grand Master

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: All the Smut, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Haytham is totally a kinky bastard, Kinda, Light Sadism, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, a wee bit of bdsm, buckle up bitches, fuckin hell, ohhh man, sign me tf up, this is nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: Shay is looking forward to a little bit of alone time with his fellow Templar and lover, Cassidy, but they get an unexpected visitor and things get quite interesting...





	Yes, Grand Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks, I am back. Behold! I have returned with one of my favorite things to write: smut. Also, because I am a piece of garbage, I gave up on the series I wrote with Shay because work is a crazy shitshow and I have been working late every single day for the past few weeks. So...I gave up on it. Think of this as a make up gift. Kinda?
> 
> Someone had mentioned in a comment that our dear lady Templar should have a threesome with Shay and Haytham, and with the kind of morals I have, I had only one answer: fuck yeah. I have terrible morals, just FYI.
> 
> So! Without further ado, enjoy this filthy garbage and don't bug me over stupid details because this is for enjoyment and I don't care. (Unless it's a typo. I hate typos.)
> 
> Love ya!

"Jesus, lass...the way you split that captain's head open with that axe...I knew you were a little she-devil, but Christ." Shay chuckled as he backed the dark-haired woman against the wall of his cabin on the Morrigan, hands on either side of her head.

  
"Watching me slaughter French soldiers gets you all riled up, does it?" Cassidy smirked up at the Irishman, amber eyes gleaming like whiskey as the lantern light was reflected upon her irises. Her hand skimmed down Shay's chest, fingers splayed. She began untucking his shirt from his trousers, hand slipping beneath the hem to caress the skin of his abdomen.

  
"What can I say? I have odd tastes at times." He grinned, corners of his eyes crinkling with laugh lines. "And that dress of yours," his eyes swept down her, lingering pointedly at the well-displayed cleavage, "has been tempting every man that's seen you today, including me."

  
"Oh, really? Why, it was certainly not my intent to be so distracting," Cass batted her lashes sweetly, expression pure and innocent as she gave Shay her best doe eyes.

  
"I'm almost falling for it, except I know you too well to believe that."

  
"Fine, I admit it: I took great pleasure in watching them all struggle to keep from looking like drooling buffoons. Including you."

  
She was smirking again, soft pink lips that were dappled with freckles exposing her sharp little teeth. More freckles were scattered across her face, a heavier concentration over the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones. Darker freckles lined one cheekbone, reminding Shay of a constellation. His own piece of the heavens, right here where he could get his hands on it. Where he could make it finally give in and call his name in between gasping pants for air.

  
"You're a wicked little minx, know that?" Shay kissed her, tasting the rum on her lips. They'd "confiscated" some on their way back to the Morrigan, and they had taken their leisure in "testing" it in his cabin.

  
Cass let out a little hum against Shay's mouth, fingers working smoothly as she loosened his shirt. She pushed his coat off his shoulders, then broke the kiss long enough to help him tug his shirt over his head.

  
"Only because I know you like it when I'm bad," she whispered loudly as Shay pulled the pins from her hair. The chestnut curls tumbled down her shoulders, shining with hints of red and gold as the light hit it.

  
"Oh, I like it very much. You know me too well, lass." Shay lowered his lips to her neck, kissing and biting until he latched onto the base of her neck, biting, sucking, and licking until he had formed a dark splotch on her pale skin. His hands were behind her, loosening the bodice of her dress. It fell with a rustle of silk, then he went to work on her corset. Like she even needed a corset...she had only worn it just to show off her breasts even more.

  
One of his hands wasn't big enough to hold one entirely, and he continued biting at her collarbone as he drug one hand along the soft skin of her bosom. His skin was a bit rough, and Cass let out a quiet gasp at the friction that it caused. It didn't take her long to get out of the rest of her clothes, and she left her shoes and stockings on as she sank to her knees, kneeling in a pile of silk and lace.

  
"I like seeing you down on your knees like that," Shay stated rather gruffly, voice huskier, accent heavier with arousal.

  
"Really?" She looked up at him, one eyebrow arched curiously. "You don't sound all that convinced to me. You could just be saying that." Another smirk was toying at the corners of her lips, one of her hands gripping his thigh as the other brushed rather absentmindedly over the bulge that had formed in Shay's trousers.

  
"Fuckin' hell, lass, do you want me to-" he froze, sentence dying as the door opened. Uh oh. There stood someone he didn't particularly want to see at this moment. Haytham Kenway. The Grand Master of the Templar Order. And there he was, fraternizing with a fellow Templar. Haytham's protege, no less.

  
"I had thought I might find you two here," Haytham stated rather calmly, not looking at all perturbed by the fact that he had just walked in on two of the members of his order fornicating, and his apprentice naked, save for her stockings and footwear.

  
"Ah...sir, uh, we can- I can explain, we-" Shay started to try and stammer out an excuse, but Cass let out a scoff, throwing her curls over her shoulder with a toss of her head.

  
"Either come in or get out, Kenway. You might not want to watch, but I don't give two fucks if you do." Cass shrugged her shoulders and loosened Shay's pants. She pushed them down from his hips, kissing his thighs as they came into view. Much to Shay's surprise, Haytham stepped into the cabin without another word, shutting the door behind him. This time, it was locked. Oops. He should have done that earlier.

  
Still, he was having a hard time being worried about the Grand Master watching while Cass was lavishing attention upon him. Her hands caressed his calves, her lips traveling the inside of his thighs. She was teasing him, nose grazing his cock every now and then. He let her remove his boots and then stepped out of his trousers. She shoved them aside, looking up at him with a coy smile and a wink as her tongue made a slow sweep along the length of his cock.

  
Haytham watched with his shrewd blue eyes, gaze not leaving Cass for an instant. He had removed his hat and was standing stiffly against the wall, hat in his hands and held to cover his crotch. Should he have been cross with them? Perhaps. Was he? No...no, not at all. In fact, he was rather enjoying the show. Shay let out a groan as that neat little mouth enveloped him, and Haytham began moving quietly towards them. He tossed his hat upon a wooden chest, then stood behind Cass.

  
"You know we love that smart mouth of yours, don't you, darling?" Haytham purred, one hand gripping Cass' hair as he stood behind her. "Go on. Show Shay some real appreciation for allowing you to travel with him on the Morrigan. You're taking up room on his ship, you know."

  
Shay could scarcely believe what he was seeing. Well, experiencing. Haytham pushed Cassie's head down slowly, but firmly, and Shay could see some sort of feral delight growing as she let out a little choking noise. He jerked back on her hair then, pulling her mouth away from Shay. She let out a gasp, a string of saliva still connecting her lips and Shay's cock.

  
"Give her a moment," Shay requested, though he would have loved for that warm mouth to continue working its magic. "Let her catch her breath."

  
"Oh, I think she can do better than she's letting on, Mister Cormac. You do know how well she can manipulate people. I've trained her myself." Haytham smirked, tracing Cass' bare shoulder. "Keep that mouth open, love. I'll help you out a bit."

  
He pushed her head down again, apparently enjoying himself as he controlled her head and just how far down her mouth went each time. Haytham forced her all the way down, muttering a swear under his breath as she choked. He made her stay there, her hands gripping Shay's thighs as spit dribbled out onto her chin.

  
"Go on, Shay," Haytham encouraged rather calmly. "Fuck that little mouth of hers. This is your ship that she's been living on, after all. I want her to thank you properly for your hospitality. I'm sure she's been thanking you quite a bit as it is, hm? My apprentice is a filthy whore...who would have known?"

  
Shay almost felt bad for Cass, but the way she was panting and whining, her mouth full of his cock and her chin slick with drool let him know just how much she was actually enjoying this. She was looking up at him, gaze heated and urging him on. Shay swallowed, then rested a hand on the back of her head. He pulled his hips back then pushed them forwards. Her fingers tightened on his thighs and the sloppy noise that escaped her mouth sent all kinds of filthy thrills down his spine.

  
"Fuck, you should see yourself like this," Shay grunted in approval as he started up a rhythm. He could hear the noise his balls made with each smack against her saliva-coated chin, he could hear each whimper, gag, and retch she made, but a moan would mingle amongst the other noises every now and then. It was filthy, all of it, and he loved it.

  
"Such a lovely sight indeed," Haytham crooned his approval as he turned Cass' hair loose long enough to shed his coat and shirt. He gripped her hair again, giving it a little yank as he used his free hand to loosen his pants. He kicked his boots aside, but let his trousers and belt remain.

  
"Mmm, that's enough..." Shay groaned as he pulled back from Cass' face. She gagged, then doubled over and coughed, chest heaving as drool strung from her mouth and chin. Some of it had even wound up on her nose, and her eyes were watering. He didn't want to be done just yet, not when the fun had just started.

  
"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Haytham hauled Cass up to her feet, hand slapping her rump rather sharply. She let out a yelp and he spanked her again. "You see, Shay, a Grand Master has many roles to fill. One of those must be a willingness to serve. As my future replacement, I want to make sure she is ready." He was smirking as he hauled her over to the desk and forced her over it.

  
"I thought she did quite a good job at serving, if I say so myself," Shay followed, still a bit concerned for Cass' well-being.

  
"Perhaps so...but I'm still waiting for that answer, my dear," Haytham reminded Cassie as his hand struck her ass again.

  
"Ah, fuck!" She hissed, then nodded, struggling to move her head since he still was gripping her hair. "Yes."

  
"Yes, what?" Another slap.

  
"Yes, sir! Yes, sir, I enjoyed it!"

  
"Good girl," the Grand Master purred. He pulled his belt from his pants and doubled it up in his hand. "Keep your legs apart. If you close them, it shall only make your punishment worse. Do you understand?"

  
"What the fuck am I being punished for?" She growled. She stayed still, but her legs stayed close together.

  
"For one, your insubordination." Haytham brought the belt down. It cracked sharply on her flesh and Cass bucked, letting out a loud, startled squeak. Her legs opened and Shay watched them start to quiver with each blow delivered by the leather strap. The belt came down over and over, slapping against her cunt every now and then to really make her jerk. "You were also sneaking around and fucking your colleague. Highly unprofessional. You weren't very respectful earlier when I opened the door."

  
A hard blow with the belt made her scream, and Shay let her grip his hand, her other hand clinging to the desk tightly enough to make her knuckles white.

  
"And...I just like to listen to you scream." Haytham chuckled as he dropped the belt to the side. He began smoothing his hands over the inflamed flesh, soothing some of the stinging. Shay had crouched down in front of her, kissing her face and wiping away tears that had streaked down her cheeks. Still, she hadn't made any indication that she wanted any of this to stop.

  
"Shay, come here. Look at this." Haytham was motioning to Cass' thighs, and Shay moved around the desk to look. The insides of her thighs were glistening with wetness, and she shivered as Haytham trailed a finger through it.

  
"She rather enjoyed that, if I do say so myself. What a dirty, dirty whore my apprentice is..." Haytham hummed with glee as he sucked his finger clean, and then he glanced at Shay. "Clear that desk off, would you?"

  
Shay shoved everything off of his desk and into the floor in a heap. He'd get it cleaned up later, hang being organized for the moment. He had a quivering mess of a woman on it and he much preferred giving her attention over any paperwork that he might have to look at. Shay moved Cass, gathering her up in his arms as he sat on the edge of the desk and placed her in his lap.

  
"I suppose you have a plan for this too, Kenway?" Shay arched an eyebrow, kissing Cass' forehead as she leaned against him.

  
"I do. See, you already had her mouth, yes, but I'd rather not give up what I want, which is this right here." Haytham slipped a hand between Cassie's thighs, rubbing his hand through the slick, warm folds, his thumb rubbing her clit.

  
"We could take turns," Shay suggested with a shrug.

  
"Stupid men," Cass grumbled, finally seeming to find her voice again. "Just be good boys and share, won't you?"

  
"Share?" Shay looked at her questioningly.

  
"Both of us? At the same time?" Haytham actually appeared to be surprised by that idea.

  
"Yes, Grand Master," Cass purred out as she glanced at him over her shoulder with a crooked little smile. "Unless you're feeling shy all of a sudden."

  
"Not at all, my dear. Not at all. I'm glad you could join us again." Haytham pressed against her back, tilting her head upwards as he kissed her.

  
"The belt felt better than your hand, in case you're wondering." She grinned wickedly, then nipped at his lower lip before she turned her attention back to Shay. She kissed him softly, one hand sliding between them and slowly guiding Shay's cock inside her.

  
"Shit, you really are wet aren't you?" Shay leaned back on his desk, resting on one hand, the other hand on her hip. "Maybe I should take my belt to you sometime, hm?"

  
"I wouldn't object if you wanted to." Cass rocked her hips back and forth against his for a moment or two, then reached back to pull Haytham closer. "Just...be gentle. For now."

Her hands gripped Shay's shoulders in anticipation, and he felt her struggle to stay relaxed as Haytham eased his cock in with Shay's. Cass moaned, fingers tightening until her nails were digging into Shay's flesh.

  
"D-don't move, don't move," she ordered, herself writhing in between them. She rocked her hips a few more times to test it out, then moaned and pressed her forehead against Shay's shoulder. "Alright...go slow. Please."

  
Shay moved first, a slow, experimental thrust. He was rewarded with another moan, then Haytham started a slow, gentle pace. Shay started bucking his hips upwards, trying to remain careful not to hurt her while also trying to stagger his thrusts so that he and Haytham were going opposite directions at the same time.

  
It didn't take long for Cass to grow more comfortable with the tight fit, and after her permission to go faster, she was soon sandwiched between both men, one hand gripping Shay's arm while the other was reaching around and holding the back of Haytham's neck as he kissed her. Her moans were growing louder, and Haytham broke away from kissing her to tell Shay to reach the candle that was behind him. It had somehow gotten missed when everything else had been cleared off.

  
"Hang on. Keep going." Haytham pulled out and crossed over to the fireplace, candle in hand. Shay didn't need to be told twice, and he was more than happy to keep fucking the woman straddling his lap. Haytham came back rather quickly, his cock joining Shay's again. They found a rhythm again, Haytham watching the candle burn. Wax was beginning to liquify, and he tilted it so that drops of liquid wax began to fall.

  
"Ohh, shit!" Cass' back arched as the wax landed on her skin, the added sensation making her shiver with carnal delight. Haytham watched the wax roll down her skin, solidifying once again as it cooled. The way she shuddered and writhed was like some kind of sinful dance, and he took the liberty of letting more of the wax drizzle onto her skin before he finally blew out the flame and tossed it aside. Who cared if it broke? He'd buy Shay a new one.

  
Cass had given up on trying to do much else besides hanging on to Shay for dear life. The harder the two Templars fucked her, the harder it was for her to be an active participant. She could feel every inch of them, every ridge and twitch of their cocks as she started getting closer to the end. Her muscles were beginning to spasm, clenching at them as she cried out one name after the other, and then her mouth wasn't forming words and she simply moaned her approval.

  
Her hands clenched Shay's arms as she came, her cries muffled against his chest as she buried her face against him. Haytham finished soon after she did with a groan, swearing under his breath and whispering words of praise in her ear as he slowly pulled out, thick, warm fluid spilling onto her thighs as he did.

  
Shay let out a growl, fingers digging into her hips hard enough to bruise her as he put everything he had left into several hard thrusts. Haytham's fingers were on her clit, working some kind of magic on her, and another climax made her shudder as Shay gave a few final thrusts, then pulled out, come spilling onto her thighs and the desk beneath them.

  
Cassie stayed slumped on Shay's chest as he flopped back on the desk, and Haytham took the chair that had been shoved a short distance away. All three were silent for a while, save for heavy breathing as they caught their breath.

  
"Well..." Haytham was the first to get to his feet. He found the linen that was tucked beside the wash basin and wiped himself off before he crossed over and gently wiped Cass clean, carefully inspecting her for any apparent harm. She whimpered when he touched her, obviously still tender from the spanking he had given her, but seemed alright otherwise.

  
"I don't get any tender, loving care?" Shay grinned at the Englishman and got the cloth thrown at him.

  
"You're a grown man. Take care of yourself." Haytham was pulling his clothes back on, and he was soon all composure and grace once again like he hadn't just taken part in wild debauchery. "Shay, Cassidy is not to do any kind of physical activity for the next two days. Is that understood? I want her to rest. That is an order." He took a moment to kiss Cass on the cheek.

  
"Understand, my dear? You are to stay in bed or do things that require little effort. If Shay tries to make you do something out of those confines, you have my permission to stab him."

  
"Yes, Grand Master." Cass giggled sleepily, eyes shut as she continued to rest against Shay.

  
"In fact..." Haytham lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He nudged the covers aside and placed her on the mattress, drawing the sheets and blanket back over her. "Get some sleep."

  
He left then, without another word. Shay got cleaned up and pulled on his pants before he straightened up most of the room. When he was done, he crossed to his bed and eased into it. Cass was asleep, but she snuggled into his side as he laid down. Shay let out a sigh and draped an arm around her.

  
 _Well_ , he thought to himself. _That ordeal was certainly interesting..._


End file.
